


In This Twilight Our Choices Seal Our Fate

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days of Christmas 2018 [5]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: And Failing, Anders Didn't Want To See That Either, Anders Trying To Be Unaffected, Awkward Conversations, He Was Not Meant To See That, M/M, Rough Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: Mitchell walked in at the wrong time and now Anders has some fast explaining to do.





	In This Twilight Our Choices Seal Our Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GatheringFiKi - 12 Days of Christmas 2018 on Tumblr
> 
> This is my first venture into this pairing.
> 
> Thank you to [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf) for the encouragement and for looking this over for me!

"You don't have to leave you know." The voice was quiet, but controlled, like he wasn't feeling upset by anything that had just happened.

"Yes, I really kind of do." That voice was also quiet but seemed different. It was still as controlled as his companion's had been, but there was something about it that didn't sound exactly right. There was a hint of sadness that made the other man feel like hell, even if he wouldn't show it.

"Mitchell... it was a mistake."

"For me to come out here like this? Yes, it was and I have already apologized many times. I should have called ahead of time to make sure that you even wanted a visitor. I should have not just assumed that because we had an amazing time when you were in Bristol that it would be the same if I made a surprise appearance in Auckland."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Mitchell zipped up his bag and turned to look at Anders. "Look, I jumped the gun, I know. I assumed that our time together in Bristol meant as much to you as it did to me. It didn't, and that's fine. You didn't make me any promises or give me any reason to have any kind of expectation." He shrugged, trying to look less upset than he was feeling. "But, there were much better ways to tell me that then to send me out to pick something up and come back to find you in bed with someone else."

Anders tried not to wince because he knew that what Mitchell had walked in on had looked very, very bad. Not to say that it was good, but the vampire didn't understand several things about his life and the chaos he sometimes attracted.

"Mitchell, I didn't know that was going to happen when I asked you to pick up the take away. It was as much of a surprise to me as it was to you." Mitchell's scoff let him know just how horribly phrased that entire explanation was. "Ok, I get that you don't believe me, but I swear, I had no idea she was coming over or even that her plan was to get me into bed."

"I thought you said she was your brother's girl? Me finding you in bed with someone, aside, but to be having sex with your brother's girl? That's not something I can wrap my head around. I know you said you and your brothers don't always get along, but I didn't realize you guys were that put out with each other that your girls cheat on you with each other."

Anders groaned. "It wasn't Gaia... technically wasn't Gaia. It was Gaia's body, but Gaia wasn't the one driving."

"So fucking the _possessed_ girlfriend of your brother makes it all better?" Mitchell shook his head. "That's a level of fucked up family bullshit that I have never come across in my life or in my death." He started to the door of Anders' place. "And something that I don't want to be party to."

How to explain to a vampire that you, your brothers, your grandfather and several others that would one day come around were vessels of gods? A vampire who was feeling really pissed off right now even though he was managing to keep it under control rather well.

"Will you at least let me explain that it's a lot more complicated than what it looks like or even what you might be thinking? Can you at least give me that much?"

Anders didn't let his pain show on his face or in his voice. He had a lot of practice at hiding how he felt due to everything that always went wrong with his family. He didn't like having to hide everything from Mitchell -- who he did feel something for -- but he wasn't about to look weak in front of him and have that be the way he saw him forever after he left. He wasn't going to beg for anything, but he desperately wanted to tell Mitchell some of the truth so he didn't write Anders off as a bad mistake he shouldn't have made.

Mitchell's hand clenched tighter around the handle of the bag he was carrying and then let out a sound that Anders took was supposed to be a sigh. He knew all about how vampires didn't breathe but had taken on human effects so that they were harder to detect. With as long as Mitchell had lived, Anders believed that he was so used to the charades he played in the human world that he was no longer aware of doing them in private.

Though that whole not needing to breathe things had made for some very pleasurable experiences between them.

"Fine," Mitchell bit out, turning back to Anders. "I'll hear you out and then I'll leave."

Anders guessed it was better than nothing, but he hated the ache that the idea of Mitchell leaving caused -- and he _really_ hated seeing the pain in Mitchell's eyes that he had not managed to hide when he made his face go expressionless.

Anders Johnson didn't do guilt. He didn't do guilt and he really didn't do amends, but he found himself unexpectedly feeling one and wanting to do the other.

"What do you know about gods?" It seemed like a safe place to start. Depending on the answer Mitchell gave him, he could then decide exactly what he could just blurt out and what might need additional explanations. He hated the part where he had to give explanations in most things, but at least this one was something he was well-versed on and he wanted to Mitchell to know the truth.

"Not a lot besides what I've read or what I've heard. For the most part, the Christian god stays away from dealing with people like me and the older gods have no interest in touching people on Earth unless we're brilliantly fucking up the status quo."

"But you do believe in them and that they exist?"

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Look at me, Anders. I'm a vampire who has seen how many things and am over a hundred years old. I've seen demons and monsters that you can't imagine and I've also dealt with angels. It would be pretty stupid of me not to believe in gods -- though there are some I would like to have a firm talking to with and ask why they let so many fucked up things happen."

Somehow, he had no doubt that Mitchell really would challenge and demand answers from the gods themselves if he thought that he could. It was amusing to imagine Mitchell questioning Ullr or Odin while they were still in the bodies of Mike and Axl, but probably not something that he should encourage.

"Gaia was not really _possessed_ in the manner that you know the word to be. She carries the essence of the goddess Idunn and sometimes Idunn takes over when she wants something."

"And this time Idunn wanted you?" There was skepticism written all over Mitchell's face and Anders really couldn't blame him for it.

"Yes, because I'm a god, as well." He sighed. "Bragi, the god I am, is also the husband and true love of the goddess Idunn. The thing is, Gaia and I are not even remotely interested in each other like that, but sometimes the gods like to take full control and do as they will -- which is what you saw tonight."

He could tell by Mitchell's face that he thought Anders was having him on and shook his head. "I know how ridiculous this all sounds to you, but it's the truth. And it's not just me and Gaia, there are several people here that are like us."

Mitchell frowned, but at least he didn't immediately turn for the door again. Instead, he stood there, his eyes searching for something that he wasn't sure he was going to find. None of what Anders was saying made any sense, but that also didn't mean it wasn't true. Gods knew he had seen quite a lot of weirdness in his life; plus the fact that he himself was something that he once thought didn't exist was helping him at least consider the possibilities. There was also the fact that Anders wasn't being at all like his usual cocky self.

"How long has this been a thing, you being a god? Are your brothers also gods?"

Anders sighed and then nodded. "Yes, it runs in my family. All of us have been vessels of the gods until we accomplish something that we're supposed to do and then the essence of the gods will leave us all and return to their realm."

"Won't them leaving kill or destroy you?"

Anders was relieved that Mitchell was asking logical questions instead of losing his shit and freaking out. He was relieved that this was going about as well as could be expected.

"We're not completely sure what will happen when they fulfill their goal, but nothing we have found so far says that we'll be harmed." He swallowed. "Though, we have reason to believe that when they leave us, everyone whom we've met or been involved with while they're here will completely forget ever knowing us."

"That sounds a pretty shitty end of the deal for you guys. I mean, you let them take you over and use you, only to be disregarded and forgotten once they've had their use of you?"

Anders often felt the exact same way, but it was rare that anyone else voiced those thoughts around him -- and that was another reason that he wanted Mitchell to stay. Mitchell was always very honest with him, and sometimes incredibly blunt. However, the main difference was that when he was being bluntly honest with him, he was never _condescending_ in the doing of it. It was something that Anders appreciated and valued.

"Yeah, well, no one asked us what we wanted when it was discovered that we were reincarnations or some shit of certain gods. It was pretty much, this is what you are. You don't have complete control of the powers that are yours. You'll fuck up shit with everyone you meet and then when they return to their vaulted homeland everyone will forget you and life will be even shittier. Enjoy!"

Mitchell shook his head. "And I thought my shit was fucked up. All I have is my constant craving for blood and violence and my maker who likes to try to hunt me and regain control of me. No matter how many times I get away from him. Or even do things to try and convince him that I am just not interested in his plans for world domination and the eradication of non-vampire kind. He just will not let up and leave off."

"You could always kill him."

Mitchell laughed, but there was no humor in the sound. "You don't think I've tried? He made me and he's older and stronger than me. It's just the way it is until I find another way to end him and his control." He shook his head. "Every time I've managed to get away from him and disappear, he finds me. He made me what I am and turned me into a monster to save my battalion. Ever since then, well let's just say he really hates being told no."

That made Anders growl. The idea that Mitchell had been pressured into anything suddenly did not sit well with him. He who had used his voice and his powers to convince others to do things for years. "Were you and he ever... together?"

Mitchell shuddered and then shook his head. "No, hell no. Until you, it has only always been women with me. Herrick and I had a different kind of partnership. We were killers and he moulded me to be the vicious animal he wanted me to be. After several years, I couldn't handle being that way and I left his company. He did not take the news well."

"I imagine not." He frowned and then sighed. "Look, Mitchell... John... I don't want you to go. I mean, I know you have to go home eventually, but I don't want you to go home right now. I was happy to see you and enjoyed the fact that you came to surprise me."

Mitchell was silent for a moment and then narrowed his eyes at Anders. "How often does this thing with Gaia and Idunn happen? Am I going to be walking in on the two of you often?"

It was a fair question and Anders could appreciate why it was being asked -- and that Mitchell was being blunt about asking it. "I certainly hope not as this was the first time things have ever gotten that far."

Maybe with him focusing on Mitchell all of the time, Bragi would be distracted and Idunn wouldn't be able to take control of Gaia like that again. Because, it wasn't just Mitchell that would get hurt, but Axl, as well. And no matter what his family thought about him, he really did not enjoy causing his brothers pain.

Mitchell nodded. "Then I'll stay as planned."

Anders didn't bother trying to resist the relief that he felt at those five simple words -- or how happy they made him. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

"While I'm here, maybe you should explain a little bit more about all of this god stuff."

Anders grinned his usual cocky grin, reaching out and grabbing the front of Mitchell's leather jacket. He gave it a tug, pulling Mitchell closer. "Later. There are some things I want to show you first."


End file.
